


The Best Part Of Me Was Always You

by cliolet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, It's like a quick and small thing its not that bad but like ay warning, Lesbian, Light Angst, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Small Suicide warning, Smut, Violentine, but its at the end it barely matters lmAO, crying while masturbating, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliolet/pseuds/cliolet
Summary: Violet waits for Clem to come online.Thoughts plague her mind though.





	The Best Part Of Me Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Song title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzCLLHscMOw
> 
> Mildly sad  
> I wanted so do smth small so I kinda forced myself to not make a fucking novel (Got a big fucker in the works rn whoop) and it took a bit longer then i really hoped but ay i hope its decent i guess ha  
> Have some fucking sad shit because dude i wanna cry :^ )  
> Anyway-
> 
> Don't like? Don't read!

"nnNNUUGGHHGHGGHH"

Violet dropped into her bed groaning out, the pillows softening her fall and she continued to groan into the pillows, her back was sore from walking home with her bag that honestly weighted more then a whole person. She shifted to the side a bit and stretched out relaxing her muscles while feeling her back crack before curling back into a ball around a pillow, she hummed slightly at the comfort of her bed and snuggled into it.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked around her room, her dead weight of a backpack sat at the side of her bed, groaning again a bit she reached out towards it and fumbled to open it. Rolling closer to her bag she pulled out a sad excuse for a laptop that her school gives to the students for free, its crap but hey it works sometimes, grunting as she moved Violet sat up bringing a plush she kept on her bed into her lap and hugged it while opening the laptop in front of her.

Violet looked at the plush in her hands, it was a pillow like plush of pusheen that Clementine had bought for her on one of their hang outs.

Violet thought of it as a date, though it wasn't.

Her brows furrowed slightly before huffing out the feeling choosing to focus on the screen instead, typing in the password her screen lit up with all her windows and tabs opening, she smirked slightly looking at the mess of tabs remembering how Clementine once looked over and saw the amount of tabs and how she called her crazy for having so many open. It only got better when she showed the four other windows full of tabs as well watching as Clementines face fell and she glared at her playfully, Violet smiled at it.

She opened Discord to see if anyone was online, by anyone she means Clem, she didn't really talk to anyone else online anyway. With a quick look she saw her icon with the grey next to it so she just clicked off and onto another tab, she'll be online later anyway, mindlessly scrolling through tumblr she quickly got bored with that and moved to another tab. And that's how she spent her time at home, clicking tab to tab and getting bored with each quickly and every minute or so checking to see if Clementines online.

Grunting a bit Violet gave in and put on a random music playlist she made before rolling over hugging the plush letting the music play in the background, pushing her face into the plush and pillows she let the softness sink in around her, Clementines bed was softer but whatever.

..

Huh

She just realised but everything seemed to go back to Clementine, her insides felt weird at that thought, like she was burning up but not in the good way. Like she sensed a doom approaching, she tried to push that down by groaning out again and throwing herself around in her bed settling once she felt comfy, staring up at the ceiling she furrowed her brows as her mind immediately wanted to think back to Clementine.

"wwwWWHHYYY"

She threw her head back as she hoarsely screamed out before flipping over and muffling her voice in the pillows, why was she like this. She pushed her head out of the pillow and huffed out, suddenly you realise you're crushing on the new jock girl then she becomes closer to your friends then picks you out of everyone to be her 'favourite' and you have to hide the fact every time you see her you want to fucking kiss her. Turning over again she looked up glaring slightly, despite Clementine outwardly calling Violet her favourite it still felt like a lie, why would anyone think of other of anything other then second best.

Oh but wait she is. Looking over at her plush it stared back with big beady eyes, she glared at it before softening her glare, Louis had grown fond of Clementine. It was obvious, and it seemed like Clementine was interested too. Second best.

Huffing out she got up deciding she needed to take her mind off that before it got any worse, grabbing the laptop quickly checking discord to see if Clem was online only for her not to be, she clicked around some more again. Going tab to tab for a bit before opening her youtube window and watching bullshit on there for a bit, a discord noise went off and she quickly perked up a small smile forming on her face before the person she was watching laughed and apologised for the noise, Violets mood immediately dropped and she pouted. Clicking off of that she looked at her windows, staring at one.

Quickly going to discord to see if Clem was online, again she wasn't, Violet clicked onto the window she stared at. As she clicked onto the window a video began loading and she panicked turning the sound off before the video finished loading and blasted out moans, her heart rate went down as fast as it sped up and she got up quickly to lock her door. Ya know. Just in case. Violet quickly came back to sit on the bed but now in a more half sit half lay so she could be more comfortable, she looked over at her plush one more time smiling as she remembered Clementine winning and giving it to her, now with a happy thought in mind she turned back to her screen popping her headphones on and pressing play on whatever she opened to.

The girls in the video were already going at it, the camera being held by the person on the bottom who wore a strap-on while the other girl rode her. Violet shifted a bit thinking about riding Clementine. It was one of those videos where they moaned a lot and let out many noises and Violet was more then ok with this, she turned up the volume a bit more before laying back and watching the rest wiggling a bit when one would let out a loud or pleasure filled moan. The video mainly focused on the girl bouncing up and down moaning out while the camera moved around a bit to get different angles, some focusing in on the girls folds that were soaked and made slick noises when it got closer, some panning out a bit to watch the girls body move and shiver. Violet let her mind wander slightly, imagining Clementine under her as her hands hold onto Vi's hips forcing her to roll down on Clem, she huffed out a bit feeling a warm heat wave flutter through her at the thought.

Alright gaylord calm down a bit.

Just a bit though.

Snapping back to the video she watched as the girl on top began to moan out harsher while her hips ground along the base of the strap-on, Violet grunted out a bit as she snaked her hand down between her thighs pressure now being placed on her clothed heat, her face crunched up a bit at the feeling and she began to roll onto her hand. As the girl on screen was about to cum the camera holder pushed the girls hips up and off of the dildo, Violets brows quirked a bit and she smirked, the girl began to loudly beg for the feeling back as a thumb played with her clit. After a few moments of doing that and teasing the poor girl the camera holder let her push the dildo back inside herself and Violet grunted out at the moan the girl let out, she shifted a bit making her blanket move under her and she swallowed as she continued to watch, the girl continued to ride the other before letting out a screaming moan and her body trembled as she came.

Violet shifted a bit clicking off that and back into the lesbian tag, she laid back a bit and spread her legs as she rubbed herself wanting friction, sitting up she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off. Not really in a rush or anything this was mostly a bored horny so she was lazy with everything, throwing her jeans over into her laundry pile she removed her shirt quick after not really caring and also chucked that over with the others, she thought for a moment before removing her sports bra. If shes gonna jerk it half naked why not just go full naked ha. Instead of throwing it with the others she placed it near the other side of the bed so she could get it when shes done while keeping her boxers on, pulling the blanket up and over her legs she spread them and placed the laptop on her stomach now browsing for something else that would peak her interest.

As Violet went through the tag she opened a few tabs of things she thought she'd bother watching before thinking she had enough, she thought about checking for Clem again but decided against it, not really in a texting mood. Clicking on the first tab she shifted a bit to lay more comfortably and trailed her hand over her heat again, as the video loaded up she lightly rubbed along the length of herself twitching slightly as she brushed her clit through the fabric, imagining her hand to be Clementines. Clementine, as she hovered over her with eyes half lidded smirking while Violet would tremble to her every touch, her hand would move along her heat and she would only make eye contact with Violet as she toyed with her, all of Violets noises being for Clementine and not the void of her room. All of them being for Clementine and only Clementine as she would lean down and kiss her neck, her hand trailing up her boxers and teasing the hem before slipping in.

Violet jolted at the sudden noise coming from her headphones. Oh right.. porn.. Mildly upset at being thrown out of that she focused back onto the new video, it showing a girl cuffed up to the bed while someone holding a camera touched her body. Violets eyes fell slightly at the boring sight but pressed her hand onto her length anyway, rolling her hips onto her hand while waiting for the video to get to the good shit. After a minute or so the person picked up a light violet coloured dildo, Violet chuckled a bit at the colour, the person slowly pushed the dildo inside the cuffed girl until it was buried to the base in her. Violet took her hand and pressed it up her body meeting the hem of her boxers and slid her fingers inside it gracing her clit with her fingertips, her breath hitched slightly before she went down towards her folds and parting them slightly with her fingers.

She allowed a sharp breath to be pulled from her as she felt her heat on her fingers, humming slightly Violet began to quickly roll her hips on those as well, Violet closed her eyes for a moment to focus on her fingers and noises from her headphones. Her hips shuddered when she grazed her clit so she moved her fingers to toy with herself there, her index and middle fingers covered in her slick already, Violet twitched and shivered to the waves of pleasure coming from there with no control of her limbs they would jolt with each small movement from her fingers. Violet let out a small moan at the feelings before pulling away to tease her hole, she opened her eyes and looked back at the video, the girl now being pounded by the other with the dildo roughly. The sight made Violet shiver imagining Clementine doing the same to her, looking down to her as Violet would lay there and claw at the sheets letting out moans with every thrust, Clementine would smirk down to her and chuckle when she slowed her movements to tease Violet. Violet whimpered as she pushed two fingers inside herself slowly. Clementine holding the base close to her but not moving listening to Violets begs and pleas for the pleasure back but never giving, just soaking in the sight of Violets body and sounds she would give to her, she would give in eventually and lean down to press kisses up her neck before moving the dildo inside her.

Violets breath hitched and her whole body twitched as she buried her fingers inside herself fully, her imagination helped get her off so why not just let it run wild. Looking over at a small drawer next to her bed she squinted at it for a moment before wiggling her fingers inside herself. She'll get that later. The girl on screen must've cum about three times now and was working on her fourth, her moans obviously loud and her begging out to stop or slow down but the other girl did nothing but hum down to her as she ravished her. Violet squirmed a bit and repeatedly wiggled her fingers inside herself slightly rolling on her fingers to get friction, she pulled her fingers out to tease her rim before thrusting into herself slightly just curling her fingers in and out of herself, Violet groaned a bit as she felt some of her slick dibble down her leg hoping it wouldn't stain her sheets.

She hadn't even noticed her wetness until now and with her other hand she moved a speaker off her ear to see if she was making noises, she was. Glad no ones home, thank god. Shifting slightly Violet put the speaker back on her ear and moved the blanket to cover up her legs a bit more, glancing over to the screen again the girl giving out a particularly loud scream as she came for the fourth time Violet grunted and buried her fingers inside herself to the hilt and curled. A moan of her own escaping as she curled inside herself repeatedly, waves of pleasure overruling her and she squinted her eyes shut while biting her lip in and attempt to muffle her own moans, pulling her fingers out of herself fully Violet let out a whimper and rubbed along her length. Violets breath shuddered and she opened her eyes again glancing down between her legs that was covered by her blanket then looking over to the screen as the girl begged out to stop harsher then before, the other girl actually stopping and went around to lay down next to her whispering praises to her and giving her kisses. Violets smile was cut off by a whimper as she graced her clit, aftercare is cute and god she wanted it.

Finally huffing out and shifting up she pushed the laptop to the side as the video finished and violet pulled her fingers out of herself lifting her boxers up slightly to not make more of a mess on them, a quick look around showed that she didn't have anything to wipe her wetness off on so she groaned out before placing her fingers in her mouth tasting herself, her brows furrowed slightly before relaxing thinking of this being Clementines instead of her own. Popping her fingers out she whimpered only slightly before moving off her bed and crouched down next to her drawer opening the very bottom one, a pink dildo with small bumps on it along with a water bottle and cloth next to it, smirking a bit Violet took the water bottle and cloth and poured a small amount onto the cloth before grabbing the dildo and wiping the dust and particles off careful of the buttons at the bottom. Lifting herself back up and into her bed she decided fuck it and didn't bother with bringing her blanket over herself, no one will be coming home anytime soon and she's gonna be quick anyway.

Sitting down and spreading her legs she looked down at her boxers, a small wet spot had formed on the fabric and she could feel it against her heat and she squirmed slightly the friction being uncomfortable. Quickly putting a new video on to play as she pulled her boxers off hastily and spread her legs open again letting the cool air touch her inner thighs and folds, slightly huffing out she rolled into the air wanting to feel anything and she looked over at the dildo next to her, she grabbed it and looked at the length of it. It wasn't too big or too small, honestly it was perfect it was made to reach the g-spot or whatever it was called Violet never listened to sex ed, along with it being a vibrator it was just fine for her, the small bumps on it adding a extra little flare to it. Violets breath hitched as she dipped the head of it on her soaking folds rolling onto it right away, she angled it so she rubbed against the whole length of it and she smiled in pure pleasure.

Rolling her head over and looking towards her screen she had placed next to her she watched as the video played, one girl's wrists were bound to her ankles with her backend presented to the camera holder. Violet slightly grimaced at the position, it looked uncomfortable but hot, and the extra view she got. Huffing out a bit she focused on the girls lower folds instead of the other unwanted sight, the camera holder teased her a bit by touching her skin and giving the girl a few light slaps before moving to tease her folds. Violet whimpered and moved her dildo to her entrance, looking down between her legs as she slowly pushed the head inside, she stopped momentarily to slightly pump in and out moving her fluids around the dildo. Her brows furrowed and she whimpered out slightly her hips trying to roll onto the object, after a second of teasing she pushed the dildo the rest of the way in to the base, she let out a more audible moan as she felt herself being full rolling her hips to the wonderful feeling while her hand pressed the base on her, it catching her clit every now and then.

Violet glanced towards the screen quickly, the girl now having a vibrator pressed to her clit and her headphones letting out loud whimpers, her letting out her own whimper before clicking a button on the base. A light hum was muffled by her walls and her own moan as the vibrator attacked her sweet spot, her hips rolling onto the dildo and hand that kept it buried inside herself, Violet let out quick gasps and breaths along with whimpers before pulling it out to the tip. Violet watched as she pulled it out and slowly pushed it back in, her whimpers getting louder the deeper it went, she slowly pumped it in and out taking her time to build herself up. Violet looked over to the screen and watched the two girls still doing the same thing as before so she quickly glanced back between her legs before shutting her eyes as it buried back inside herself again, her body let out a warm wave of pleasure as her mind wandered quickly and she thought of Clementine. Clementine over her shivering body as she pumped the dildo in and out of her, smirking down to her as Violet moaned and whined out for Clem to move faster only for Clementine to pull out slightly quicker and tease her by keeping the tip in barely. Violet moaned out openly and quickened her movements. Violet looked up to Clementine and begged for her to bring it back rolling her hips and raking her fingers through the fabric under her trying so hard to stop herself from just sitting up and pushing it in herself, Clementine chuckled down to her before placing her hand over one of Violets, Violet looked up towards her, her eyes pleading her for movement. Clementine leaned down and pressed her lips to her's and Violet let out a whimper, Clementine quickly smirked into the kiss and she pushed the dildo inside her completely suddenly and Violet parted the kiss to scream out in pleasure. Violet let her thoughts run her wild as her movements got quicker and quicker.

A loud bing coming from her headphones made her jump and her to lose her momentum, the dildo almost being pushed out of her if not for her hand quickly grabbing it, she let herself quickly calm down from the sudden noise and realised it was a discord notification. Sitting up slightly she glanced between her screen and legs before mildly groaning and sitting up turning her dildo off and just having it buried inside herself, she shifted slightly at the pleasantly uncomfortable feeling and brought the laptop into her lap turning off the video and clicking onto a different window where her discord was open.

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:24

HEY SORRY I HAD TO PICKUP AJ FROM SCHOOL AND DEAL WITH ANOTHER ONE OF HIS TANTRUMS FCGHVH  
Are you busy right now? :0

Violet smirked a bit, rolling her eyes and typing out a response. She'll get back to what she was doing later.

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:25

Lmao  
No not really, why?

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:25

Oh! No reason :'D

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:26

Pft  
Alright nerd B)

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:26

DGFHGHFDGHF

Violet smiled, she was about to click back to her other window after about a second of Clem not texting back.

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:28

Hey you remember our plans Thursday?

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:28

Uh, yeah?? Why??

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:28

Louis just asked me to hang out that day :'0

Oh... fun.

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:29

Oh?

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:29

fgh idk I'm not sure if I want to

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:29

It's fine, go if you want to I don't mind

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:30

:^ (((( I don't know though,,,,

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:30

It's fine, really  
If you wanna hang out with him go ahead :0

Violet grimaced at the screen, the words she typed practically being forced out of her hands.

Second best second best second best second be-

Violet closed the computer before seeing if Clementine was even going to text her back, laying back down and groaning slightly when the dildo moved inside her, despite her mood now being horribly ruined she might as well finish what she started and somewhat try to wash away the feeling.

Shifting slightly she put herself back to how she was laying moments ago and spread her legs her dildo slowly being pushed out from all the movement, quickly gripping the base and started to pump again. Luckily she was still just as wet as she was minutes ago so it moved with ease inside herself, Violet whimpered slightly when it would be buried inside herself hitting her sweet spot, she gave herself a bit before she would turn it back on and just enjoyed the feeling it gave her. A image flashed through her mind, one of Clementine where she's above Violet smiling down to her, her body naked and lighting hitting her face perfectly, her face soft and welcoming and encouraging. Violet smiled but as quick as the image came it left being replaced by another, them walking around town hanging out, like what they planned this week, going store to store Clementine buying things for both herself and Violet, Violet would buy things for Clementine with her limited money and watch as Clementine smiled at the gifts. Violet smiled again but it was quickly wiped off her face by both a rather rough thrust and a new image in her mind.

Clementine doing all that with Louis. Walking around with him, buying things for him, getting gifts from him, sitting on a hillside late at night looking at the stars, leaning over and kissing him. Violets lip quivered and she turned the vibrator on, hoping her body pleasure would tear her away from these thoughts, of Clementine replacing her with Louis. Of Clementine coming up to her and telling Violet Louis and her are dating, of Violet trying not to cry as she hears those words fall from her mouth expecting her best friend to be happy for her, for Violet to jump and hold her hands while cheering for her. Only for Violet to go home and sob into her pillow, sob until her eyes hurt, until her pillow would be damp, until the sun sets and its way too long for a human to cry for. Violet felt herself choke out a sob at her own thoughts, she furrowed her brows and tried to pump into herself rougher and faster, wanting to feel anything other then the pain her own brain was giving her. She tried to focus on the clenching of her muscles, on the movements she could feel moving inside herself, on how with every movement violent vibrates would shiver through her body.

But she couldn't. All her body wanted to focus on was how this surely would end. Clementine will cancel her plans with Violet and trade her with Louis, keep making plans with Violet only to change to Louis at the last second, for Clementine to slowly start hanging out with him more and more as she would discover herself falling in love with Louis. Not Violet. Violet who finally felt safe and truly loved, who in the embrace of Clem felt warmth and safety, who every time their hands touched wanted to kiss her knuckles, who every time she saw Clem's skin wanted to reach out and touch the softness that it is, who when talking to Clem felt like she could talk about anything and everything without feeling shame or judgement. Violet who finally opened up. Violet who opened up just to get closed off again. After so many years of keeping her mouth shut and not giving anyone the time of day, the kid who sat in the back of class and just did as she was told, the kid who never talked to anyone because she knew they would leave. That kid finally opening up to someone who she thought she could love, only for someone else to pick her up off her feet because Violet was just too scared to.

Violet felt a tear run down her cheek her mouth letting out cries instead of moans, her body shaking from her tears and not pleasure, her body coiling up not because she came but because she hated this so much. She clenched her muscles around the pulsating dildo and roughly tore into herself, a final scream mixed between tears and waves of pleasure as she finally came, rolling her hips onto it trying to draw out the high but it ended as fast as it came and her hips stopped. The dildo still inside herself she cried out, bringing her arms up to her eyes and covering them as tears streamed down her face. She tried so hard to keep this, to keep herself happy, honestly she barely had to try nowadays Clementine just made her feel better by existing, she never had to force herself to smile around people Clementine just made her. All Violet ever wanted was to feel safe in someones arms and Clementine made her feel more then safe, she made her feel loved, feel welcomed, feel warm, feel like she was truly wanted by someone, feel like she didn't have a reason to die at the end of the day. Gave her motivation to wake up in the morning and show up for school, to do her work and pass her grades, to make friends, to form relationships with other people other then sitting around in her room all day rotting away.

Clementine made her feel alive, and she was being taken away from her. Violet ripped the dildo out of her and without care threw it back into her dresser drawer, she didn't care if it got dirty right now, she just curled into a ball and rolled over crying into the plush Clementine gave her. Clementine.

Clementine.

Clementine.

CLEMENTINE!

Violet screamed out her name into the plush, screaming out the pain she felt, the name of the girl she loved so deeply but could never have. The girl who she wanted to kiss so god damn badly but never could, because Louis will. Louis with his stupid smile and positive attitude, who wouldn't want him, who wouldn't want to have him over her grim and dark personalty, her terrible sense of humour and her horrible body posture and her greasy unkempt hair and her lanky bony body and her this and her that and just her. Who would want her? No one truly wants her. Clementine sure as hell doesn't, she wants Louis. And Violet can't even blame her, he's just better then her in every sort of way.

Violet spent the next ten minutes sobbing into her plush, thoughts running through her head about herself and Clementine and everything that has happened between them, and how it will all mean nothing to Clementine. Tears still rolled down her face as she sat up, although a lot less now then the waterfall that had been pouring out of her body over the past minutes. Quickly wiping her face off and grabbing her blanket to help dry herself off she looked at her thighs with disgust, her body being covered in wetness down there and she felt another harsher sob job through her throat looking at herself, she grabbed her sports bra she had thrown away and glanced around a bit for her boxers. Her eyes fell a little looking at them sitting on the floor, how'd they get there? She groaned out and stretched her back as she put her palms and her eyes and rubbed away the last few tears threatening to pour out any second, reluctantly she sat up fully now.

She glanced over at the closed laptop, her vision blurred with another cry and her eyes focusing on the object, she brought up one hand to wipe her nose as the other pulled it closer and opened it. It took a second for the wifi to connect again but after a moment it did and Violet saw the few messages Clem had sent her in that time.

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:30

mMmmMMMM BUT I DON'T WANNA!! BECAUSE I MADE PLANS WITH YOU!!

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:33

Violet??  
:'0

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:36

You said you were 'not really' busy so I assume you just got back to what you were doing lmao  
But uh, I think ill say no to his offer  
After all our plans seem a lot more fun then some stupid dinner lmAO

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:37

But yeah no, we're still on for Thursday sorry for the scare cfgv  
I'd never leave my favourite person hangin now would I? ;^ )

Violet's face suddenly felt dryer, maybe she should've kept her laptop open for longer before flipping out. Just as she finished reading the last text she noticed Clem started texting again.

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:42

YOUR BACK!!!! :DDDDDD  
BUT SORRY LEE LITERATELY J U S T CALLED ME TO HELP WITH DISHES //LITERAL SOBBING//

Violet glanced to her icon colour, it was green so Clem must've watched it turn from grey to green. Had she been waiting?

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:43

Yeah sorry about that man, Gran called to help with the same thing lmao  
But yeah thanks I'm uh

Violet hesitated before continuing texting, her thoughts fresh in her mind making her want to delete what she already wrote.

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:43

I'm glad

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:43

:DDDDD  
WELL IM HAPPY YOU ARE BUT LEE IS FUCKING SCREAMING AT THIS POINT SO I GOTTA GO  
BYE ILL BE BACK SOON AAAAAA

Violet giggled lightly.

PurpleLesbian - Today at 4:44

pFT  
Alright I was gonna hop in the shower anyway  
See ya

A Fake Orange - Today at 4:44

!!!!

Violet smiled towards her last text, her icon going grey quick after making Violet assume she actually went to help her dad with the dishes, she shut her laptop quick after and pushed it to the side popping in the charger before getting up and off her bed. With a quick search of her room she found herself a clean pair of boxers, shirt, and sweatpants while keeping the bra she threw on her bed. While she was walking around the slickness on her thighs made her groan, it being uncomfortable now and she couldn't wait to jump in the shower.

The bathroom was just down the hall from her room and with no one home Violet wasn't entirely worried about someone seeing her naked and somewhat soaked body, but still she pressed her ear to the door to hear any movement, when she didn't she cracked it open slightly to glance around for people. Now with full confidence that there wasn't anyone home she walked out with her stuff and to the bathroom, the door creaking open when she pushed it and locking it behind her setting her clothes on the counter before walking over and turning the nob to the shower head before twisting the water nob to warm. Giving the shower a minute to heat up she glanced at herself in the mirror, not for long though just long enough to see her red and tear stained face before looking away and towards the shower, her brows furrowed slightly when a quick self-hated though passed through her mind but she washed it away with a image of Clementine and her talking just a moment ago. Did Clementine wait for her to come back online? Was that why she replied so fast? Or was it just a coincidence? Violet might literately never know, but for now she'll let herself think Clementine was waiting for her, that Clementine waited to talk to her again, that Clementine wanted to talk to her. 

'I'd never leave my favourite person hangin now would I? ;^ )' That text ran though her mind as she thought if Clem really wanted to talk to her, why would Clementine lie about that, she's not the type to lie. So Violet lets herself think-no. Violet lets herself know that Clementine truly does enjoy her, maybe not to the extent that Violet does, but enough to be her favourite person. Violet let herself smile as she dipped a hand under the water, it was now perfectly warm, and while she stepped inside she let herself smile because Clementine really does like Violet.


End file.
